Shield High School
by keepcalmandwrite
Summary: How do Steve, Natsha, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Thor cope in high school (they will get their superpowers eventually) other characters included. Probably OOC sorry! Will be updated as much as possible. More to it than the summary says definately Steve/Natasha. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys this is my first story so please be nice, the other characters will come in the next chapter or two, please review if you want. Thank you!**

Natasha woke up to silence, not the relaxing type of silence, but the creepy like something's about to go wrong silence, it left a unsettling feeling in her stomach. She shook her head and rose slowly glancing at the alarm clock, 6:30, she thought she'd be used to being on her own by now but evidently not, she lived with her foster parents and they were constantly away with their businesses so she was usually home alone for months on end.

Natasha wasn't the type of girl to spend absolutely ages on her appearance because honestly she didn't need to, to say she was a natural beauty underestimated her, she was stunning with curves in all the right places, porcelain smooth skin and emerald green eyes and of course her fiery red hair, she wasn't tiny but she wasn't very tall either. She would always get offers for dates but she was waiting for someone, that someone Steve Rogers. Everyone knew they liked each other but neither were brave enough to ask, yet.

As she exited the shower, she received a text from Steve himself; she inwardly smiled the text read:

_Mornin Nat, how r u? Shall I pick you up for school? Can't wait to c u agen xx _

She replied quickly:

_Hey Steve, I'm fine thnx, as long as u dnt mind pickin me up that'd be gr8 xx _

Grinning she pulled a simple black dress from her wardrobe that hugged her figure, she wore light tights with black heeled boots, stunning but simple, Natasha was a very modest person and didn't really like the attention she got but she couldn't change that so she just headed downstairs still excited about seeing Steve.

She made a quick bagel with butter and a cup of coffee while waiting for him. She heard a knock at the door and grabbing her bag on the way past headed over.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

Steve knocked gently on Natasha's door struggling to keep the massive smile off his face at the prospect of seeing her again. He was a big guy, with equally big but toned muscles; he was the captain of the football team, he was also a boxer and a very polite person who knew how to treat a lady well, he had short blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Natasha stepped out the door and gave Steve a toothy smile

"Mornin Steve, it's great to see you again, shall we go I don't wanna be late on the first day of school, you look great by the way"

"Hi Tasha, sure come on, hope you still don't mind the motorcycle and you look beautiful as always" he replied smirking

"As long as I've got you to hold on too I'll be ok" Natasha winked which made his heart flutter. He led her down the path to his motorbike and handed her his helmet, which she promptly put on while slinging a leg over the seat, gripping on to an already seated Steve. His heart was beating wildly and he felt hers doing the same.

"Let's go" Steve said starting to speed down the road towards the high school, with Natasha clinging on to him and speeding down the street with the wind in his hair he felt invincible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N More characters introduced now, not so much drama but that will come in fairly soon, it's more of a build up to it all now. In case I wasn't clear enough this is not their first year in high school. **

When Natasha and Steve pulled up outside the school nearly everyone started staring at them, it made them both uncomfortable to say the least, the girls stared because Steve was wearing a tight t-shirt that highlighted his muscles, however none of the girls bothered asking him out, not yet anyway, they knew he would just say no, in their eyes he was already taken, even if he didn't know it yet. Most the girls at Shield High all really liked Natasha because she was so friendly and looked out for everyone, so they didn't try to hit on Steve (with the exception of a few, the slags really).

Natasha however was being stared at by all the guys and not in such a respectful way either, Kyle Smith who was known as the school bully was practically drooling, but before he could walk towards her someone enveloped her in a hug. He was pure muscle and tall too, his name was Thor Odinson he had blonde hair but longer than Steve's with dark blue eyes. Whenever he talked he shouted, not purposely he was just loud. Once he let go of Natasha he fist bumped Steve and started talking (loudly)

"Hello Natasha, hello Steve I hope you both had a good holiday, Clint is inside, shall we greet him?"

"Hey Thor, I had a pretty good holiday thanks, and sure, I can't wait to see everybody" Natasha replied

"Me too" Steve agreed "Let's go, I wonder if Tony bothered showing up today"

Clint Barton was leaning against his locker watching his friend Tony Stark babbling on about his holiday, he wasn't really listening but he doubted Tony even noticed, he did however pay attention when Tony turned around and started grinning like the Cheshire cat

"Greetings Captain, Mr Muscles and little red" Tony shouted fist bumping Steve and Thor and giving Natasha a hug, Tony wasn't that muscly but he was tall, with dark brown hair and matching eyes, girls often wanted to go out with him then, again that might be because his family were billionaires and his father was Howard Stark, the famous inventor.

"Hi Tony, please don't call me Captain, how was your holiday?" Steve asked

"Sure thing Cap" Tony complied smirking his famous Stark Smirk "I went to Jamaica, there were so many hot babes there I couldn't count them all, and I'm a genius! Speaking of genius's where is Bruce?" Natasha grimaced at his crude comment but answered his question anyway.

"He's probably in homeroom as usual, hey Clint I didn't see you there" she added pulling Clint into a hug he easily returned

"Good to see you again Nat, guys" Clint answered nodding to Steve and Thor smiling. "Let's go to homeroom I don't wanna be late or Mr Coulson will give us a detention" So they started down the corridor watching Tony saunter his way down, winking at girls who giggled in return

"He's such a man whore" Natasha joked earning chuckles from the others as Tony turned around the glare at her. Once they reached the classroom and took their seats at the back, a boy with mousey brown hair ran in panting, his hair messed up and glasses balanced sideways. He muttered something to Mr Coulson on his way down the aisle towards the seat next to Clint. There were several rounds of hi Bruce until Tony asked

"So what happened to you?"

"I err ran into some…people" he replied not meeting the others eyes

"It was Kyle again wasn't it" Natasha said gently giving a warning glance to Tony

"Someone should teach that douche a lesson" Clint growled

"Don't worry it wasn't that bad I managed to run away before anything serious happened" Bruce answered looking up at the others "Look" he added "I don't really want to talk about it can we just leave it please"

"If you're sure Bruce" Steve cut in before Tony, knowing the boy would open up on his own when he was ready, Bruce gave him a grateful look. "Guess what" Steve continued smiling now "the school have introduced boxing as an option for gym now, isn't that great!"

"For you and muscles maybe but not for the rest of us" Tony complained while everyone compared schedules. "Great we all have lunch and gym together see you all then" he added already strutting out the door just as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi again so if you do read this story and decide to review, it would be cool if there are any other pairings you'd like to see or any story plots, because I'm kinda just wingin it so…ideas would be cool thanks **

**Oh and I'm English and this story is based in America so I will probably mess up the vocabulary Americans use, sorry I'll try my best! **

Bruce had woken up with a bad feeling at first he couldn't think why but then he realised it was the first day back at school, although it was great he could see his friends again, he still couldn't believe they were his friends the most amazing people in school, but it also meant he had to see Kyle Smith again. He was the notorious school bully, it was strange he chose to pick on Bruce considering who his mates were, but they guessed it was because Kyle wanted to be in his position with the cool talented people around him.

Bruce's family were very…average, normal people, normal lives. His Mom and Dad were in a happy stable relationship he had an older sister who lives in England so he doesn't see her much anyway, Bruce's life would be extremely boring if it wasn't for Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor and most importantly Tony.

Tony was Bruce's best mate they were considered science bros, Tony was a genius and so was Bruce it was as simple as that, it was the reason Tony had chosen to make friends with Bruce that day because he needed someone on his intellectual level. Not that Bruce minded, it meant he got to go to all his party's, use expensive science equipment and he did in fact like Tony.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

When Bruce had turned down that more secluded corridor to get to his locker quicker he knew it had been a mistake, and of course who did he run in to. Kyle Smith, because that was just Bruce's luck. Perfect.

Kyle was a stereotypical jock, he was brawny not brainy, big not small and most certainly mean and not nice. So when he started talking Bruce knew exactly what to expect

"Hey Bruce, how you doing you little geek" he had said, staring down on him

"Kyle I'm not in your way and I'm not annoying you just leave me alone" Bruce had replied trying to sound confident but failing miserably, he heard the bell ring to signal the start of the lesson.

"No, no, no Bruce you can't leave yet" Kyle had said grinning evilly "I wanna chat for a bit, so how are your friends doing huh? None of them here to protect you, maybe they finally got sick of playing around with you. I wouldn't be surprised" Bruce then did something in retrospect he shouldn't have done, he kicked Kyle Smith right in the balls, now he wasn't saying he was proud of it, actually yes, yes he was proud of it.

Bruce then ran to class hearing Kyle shouting curses and swears at him, to get him later and what not, oh well Bruce thought the usual.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

It was third lesson now, gym. They were all in the same class together along with Pepper Potts and Jane Foster, Kyle and some of his jock friends and some other students.

Pepper and Jane were friends with Natasha first but once she had quickly become friends with the guys, she introduced them, although they were not as close as the other six they were still close friends with them, so everyone was pleased they had gym together.

When the boys were changing into their gym clothes the conversation turned to girls,

"Guys" Steve began timidly "I'm thinking of asking Natasha out…what you all think?" he really wasn't sure he should, because seriously, Natasha go out with him…_him_…..no way. He expected them all to say something at the same time and just confuse him more so he was shocked when only Clint answered

"Dude we're all behind you, because believe it or not we actually want this to happen, and we know Nat likes you back but if you don't make a move soon, someone else will, and we know you two belong together" he explained calmly. Steve looked around at everyone's encouraging faces and decided they were right he couldn't let her slip through his fingers…not Natasha…he wouldn't let her go.

Meanwhile in the girls changing room Jane and Pepper were listening to Natasha ramble on a bout Steve, they were trying to listen but honestly it was hard to keep up they did stop her though when they heard her say

"Maybe I should just move on, it's never going to happen, he'll never ask me out, god I'm so deluded as if I thought he would" she sat suddenly on the bench, the other two girls shared shocked glances as they rushed to comfort their best friend

"Whoa Nat, any guy would be lucky to have you remember that, but Steve is like perfect for you maybe he just needs time, wait a bit longer yeah?" Pepper comforted while Jane squeezed her hand and muttered

"Damn boys so oblivious" this made Natasha laugh, she stood up and said

"Yeah a little longer won't hurt I guess, now come on we're going to be late you know we're the only girls in this class, weird huh?"

The rest of the class (the boys) were all spread out in various places in the gym while waiting for the coach, they all stared when the three girls walked in. Although Jane and Pepper were very pretty, Natasha wasn't pretty, she was breath taking, the boys continued to ogle her while her five guy friends stared daggers at them especially Steve, the girls couldn't help but smile at that.

On their way over Natasha was stopped as someone grabbed her wrist, she turned gracefully on the spot to see who it was. It was Kyle Smith he had always had a thing for Natasha and the other guys hated him for it, so when he grabbed her wrist they were already making their way over, angrily.

"Hey Natasha, you're looking amazing today, really sexy and I just wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?" Kyle asked staring at her chest

"First Kyle my eyes are up here" she deadpanned "secondly let go of my wrist and thirdly I don't date bullies, especially bullies who pick on my friends" she snarled at him, his expression turned angry, he so wanted this date! His grip tightened on her wrist but before he could say anything Steve was there standing protectively in front of Natasha, giving him a look no-one had seen Steve give before, it was intimidating to say the least. Natasha promptly snatched her wrist back when Kyle's grip had loosened

"You ever hurt her, or even talk to her when she doesn't want you to I will make you pay for it do you understand?" Steve growled defensively, by this point the whole gym was watching although they had all been staring as soon as Kyle grabbed Natasha wrist ready to step in if need be.

By now the other guys were all surrounding Kyle and Steve, who looked like he was about to punch him as he raised his hand to do so, Natasha wormed her way in and clasped her small hand over his large one, he turned to look at her his expression softening she shook her head and pulled him away, he let her.

As they returned to sitting on the mats Natasha whispered a thank you to Steve, who just smiled kindly all tension relieved from his face as Natasha still had hold of his hand and he hers. The coach took this moment to walk in explain what they were going to do.

"Right listen up because I'm not repeating this, I am Mr Fury your new gym teacher for this year and today we are going to be learning self-defence, you will work in pairs and practise the moves I will now teach you, your pairs have been pre-decided so no moaning"

After Fury had taught the sequences he read out the pairs and Natasha of course got paired with Kyle Smith, while Pepper and Jane got paired together they knew Natasha was much more capable of handling herself than them but they still felt terrible for her. She herself though was not that bothered the only thing concerning her might be his wandering hands.

Thor, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Steve though were all very concerned and the majority of the other boys in the class who were friends with them in some way apart from Kyle's friends were as well. As they took to the mats to practise Kyle smirked thinking he could beat her easy, she was way littler than him, she had no chance.

When he brought his fist up hard to hit her she just back flipped out the way grinning slightly (gymnastics was one of her talents), he advanced forward angry now, it reminded her of those Spanish bull fighters the simile made her laugh. He tried to kick her but she rolled out the way, his hits and kicks were getting harder but less thought about.

For someone her size against him she did extremely well and Fury was impressed he also noticed as well as the other students that Kyle was starting to play dirty, until he landed that lucky hit that knocked her off her feet, it was a very dirty shot, everyone was out raged but before they could do anything she simply kicked him in the back of his legs and sent him falling to the ground.

Natasha grinned from the floor as Clint pulled her up, he was angry they all were, at Kyle.

"Nat are you ok? That bastard! I'm so going to get him for that" he muttered

"I'm fine guys, it looked worse than it felt" she assured them still chuckling at the concern on their girls faces and a mixture of concern and pure anger on the guys. The bell rang and as they left the gym the guys all shared looks, Kyle was going to pay just like Steve promised. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Any suggestions on the pairings because I'm not sure…review please **

Once everyone had finished getting changed they met up again for break, Natasha spent the first five minutes persuading her friends that she was ok, but it didn't help her story that she had a bruise forming on her cheek bone.

"Guys seriously it looked worse than it was. And I mean it do not do anything stupid so don't go picking fights with him he isn't worth it"

"That twat deserves to get beat up, but ok, I guess for now, we'll just have to avoid him as much as we can, then again that's easier said than done, Thor me and you have football training with him after school" Steve answered sitting close to Natasha, almost protectively.

"Indeed friend Steve at least that gives us a chance to tackle him" this made everyone laugh, soon they were more relaxed and the conversation turned towards that evening.

"Well Clint has archery, Steve and Thor have football, Tony and me have full access to the science labs and Tasha's got gym so we could all meet up outside the school when we're done and grab something to eat" Bruce had planned, they had all agreed to this happily

"Shall I ask Pepper and Jane as well, I mean I don't wanna drown in testosterone" Natasha had interjected

"Definitely" Tony had suddenly smiled his famous Stark smirk "You know Pepper's pretty…" but before he could carry on that thought everyone had shouted him down. "Alright alright…jeez"

After the bell had rang and agreeing to meet up at lunch, they separated ways, Natasha to English by herself, Steve and Tony to history, Thor to maths with Clint and Bruce

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Natasha sat in the back row in the corner to keep out of the teacher, Mrs Gray's, eye sight, contented to sit by herself, but all too soon someone else joined her, that someone, Loki.

Loki was an enigma to say the least he had longish black hair, piercing green eyes darker than Natasha's, he was the same height as Thor and though nowhere near as muscly still firmly toned. He kept to himself and didn't want anything to do with anyone, he still though found himself getting asked out every other day, he usually just played up to the attention but then denied. Oh and he's Thor's brother, well adopted brother. Yeah weird right?

"Hello Natasha, how are you today?" Loki had asked politely, Loki had an intense hatred for Thor and all Thor's friends, except Natasha it was probably because she had never listened to rumours and just formed her own opinion of him herself.

"Hey Loki I'm ok thanks what about yourself" she had replied smiling kindly

"Fine thank you, but Natasha you appear to have a bruise forming on your cheek are you ok?" he had asked quietly

"Oh that, that was just a mishap in gym" she answered grinning turning to face the board as Mrs Gray began talking, Loki still staring at her bruise.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Tony had sauntered into the history class just after the teacher (Mr Jem) had entered; he just gave Tony a cold stare as he headed to his seat Steve had saved for him.

"As Mr Stark has now joined us we can begin our lesson…" Mr Jem began droning on and on about World War II. Although Steve found it fascinating he found himself talking to Tony instead

"So Tony how have things been going with your Dad" he asked. Tony had always had problems with his relationship with his father, based upon the fact that Howard Stark rarely has time for his son and never encourages his potential or congratulates him on working hard. That been said Tony never tried hard to communicate with him either, so they both agreed to try harder over the holidays.

"Same old, same old, he got called out to Hong Kong so nothing's changed but Steve don't worry I honestly don't care" that may have been a lie, because in fact Tony Stark did care he was just used to it now it didn't actively bother him anymore.

"Well ok then if you're sure" Steve replied seeing through Tony's act but not wanting to push it. He knew that Tony had his Mom if he needed anyone anyway, so he wasn't overly concerned, yet. They both let the sound of Mr Jem go on about trenches wash over them, Tony still thinking about his father and Steve completely submerged in the 1940's.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Thor, Clint and Bruce had all sat down in maths at the same table chatting mindlessly about random things none of them really cared about, a silence fell over them soon enough, enveloping each one into their own thoughts.

Thor was thinking about his family and his brother's behaviour (yes Thor considered Loki to be his brother still) and why he acted like he hated Thor and his father. It wasn't as if they had treated him badly or differently, he just couldn't figure it out and every time he tried to talk to Loki he would just get angry or walk away, Thor really was at a loss, and he hated it.

Clint found his thoughts straying to his school work, yes you read that right, he was thinking about his work because Clint was falling behind quite badly, especially because he had been so busy with his archery he just hadn't found the time and now he was paying for it, his parents had threatened to stop him shooting if he didn't pick up the slack, he just didn't know how.

Bruce was considering what Kyle had said that morning about his friends not really caring, he knew it wasn't true and it was just Kyle messing with him, but he still couldn't help but wonder maybe…what reason would they have for actually liking Bruce in reality though, none what so ever, Bruce couldn't believe he was just figuring this out now, his friends felt sorry for him, Bruce hated pity.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi guys probably won't be a very long chapter seeing as it's 3 in the morning here and I have school tomorrow, please enjoy and review! **

The school day had finished but Clint, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Tony and Natasha all remained there doing their various activities. As they had all decided to meet up after school, Jane and Pepper decided it would be easier to just stay and watch Natasha leap gracefully around the gym doing very complicated gymnastics routines.

Steve and Thor had continued on to the football pitch and had been busy preplanning their next game and tactics, while discussing the possibility of Thor joining Steve's boxing gym, ya know boy stuff.

Bruce and Tony ended up narrowly missing blowing up a chemistry lab which for some strange and irresponsible reason they had gained full access too. None the less they had a fantastic time playing with acids…

Clint just stayed in the make-shift archery range the school had provided when they realised his potential, he would take an arrow, pull back on the string, shut his eyes, deep breath, open his eyes, aim and fire. It always hit its target.

"So where shall we eat?" Thor asked always thinking about his stomach, once they met up again

"How about shwarma" Tony suggested grinning remembering their previous exploits in the shwarma restaurant, they others just glared at him. Various options were suggested until they decided on a small Italian restaurant.

"How about you all come round Friday evening we can just chill, get drunk, order takeaways, get drunk, watch films and oh yeah get drunk?" Tony asked but already knowing their answers, everybody had agreed happily. Just as they were about to leave the building Mrs Baker a languages teacher asked to speak to Natasha, the others gave her questioning looks but she just shrugged and nodded following her into her classroom

"Miss Romanoff I won't keep you long, but I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to tutor another student for me, it will earn you extra credit" Mrs Baker explained

"Yes I suppose so, but who?" Natasha had answered slightly annoyed

"You do know him his name is Kyle Smith he has already agreed to it and you are fluent in French so I thought it would be appropriate, meet him in the library on Wednesday after school, that will be all thank you Miss Romanoff" Mrs Baker abruptly replied ushering Natasha out the door.

Shit. As she walked back to her friends thinking of how to tell them, she decided she wouldn't but before she could dismiss her chat to be about homework, they had already picked up on her mood and started shooting questions at her. She only answered when Steve asked

"Nat what did she say"

"I have to tutor Kyle on Wednesday after school" Natasha replied grimacing as she watched their expressions morph from curiosity to anger. "Why do I always get stuck with him?" she mumbled. Sensing she didn't want to talk about it the others started towards the restaurant only Steve hanging back.

He put his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and whispered

"If he tries anything I will murder him, I promise" Natasha just laughed quietly and put her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street towards the little Italian restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't have any plans for where this story is heading, but ones I do have centre Natasha and I don't want to solely focus on her but I will try to vary it a bit. Natasha/Steve fluff, you've been warned **

The group exited the Italian restaurant all relaxed and happy, so when Tony suggested going back to his nobody wanted to deny the invitation but they did, knowing if they went there they would end up drunk and with a killer hangover just in time for school tomorrow.

Steve had offered to walk Natasha home he was old fashioned like that (wink wink) and she had accepted just because she wanted to spend time with him without they others. So Thor and Clint headed off the opposite way together, their houses were on the same street. While Tony and Bruce took a car and dropped Jane and Pepper off on their way.

Steve felt unusually nervous as he and Natasha carried on down the street, he was in such close proximity of her, he honestly felt the need to just grab her hand or put his arm around her waist he had to fight the impulse. Unknown to him she was battling the same urges until she couldn't take it anymore the silence eating at her

"Steve what the hell is this?" she blurted out

"Err what do you mean Nat?" he questioned even though he knew exactly what she was talking about

"Us Steve, look I don't know if you feel the same way, but I definitely have feeling for you and if you don't feel the same way that's fine, but please just tell me so I can move on"

"Nat…I" Steve began but before he could finish Natasha had already started talking again

"Shit, why did I…, Steve I'm sorry look I can get home ok from here" she began walking away but Steve grabbed her wrist, she noticed how he circled his fingers smoothly around it so there was no pressure on her but she couldn't pull away, very different from Kyle's rough angry grip.

Before she could ask him what was going on he pulled her into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his centre, smiling as she did so, feeling his firm muscles under his shirt, giving her a sense of safety and security.

They pulled apart staring into each other's eyes, very cliché, but it wasn't fireworks or electricity, it was colours. Steve saw Natasha's sparkling green gems shining up at him reflecting the moonlight beautifully, and Natasha saw vast pools of soothing blue, calming, she was lost in his eyes, and he in hers.

Eventually though they managed to make it back to her small house, still holding hands. As they stepped inside the warmth enveloped them as they lay on the couch, watching the TV, Natasha had flicked on. It was strange in the sense that neither had said anything, but neither felt the need to and it was peaceful.

Steve fell asleep first his arm resting on the small of Natasha's back while she lay snuggled into his side, his other arm forming her pillow, she traced patterns on his hand until it went limp and she just closed hers over his and shut her eyes, her breathing slowed as she tumbled into a dreamless sleep.

**Review please… **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi, basically filler chapter with Steve/Natasha fluff, please review, and tell me whether I should finish this story or not, because I'm stuck for ideas and not really sure where I'm going with it. Opinions much appreciated. Thanks **

Steve awoke first, he was confused, and why was he on a couch with Natasha? Then he remembered how they had fallen asleep together after admitting they like each other, well kind of anyway. He stared down at the tiny form leaning into his chest, her red hair splayed across his arm like a halo, her chest rising and falling gently. He wondered what their relationship was now, he knew what he wanted it to be but he still doubted it. He traced his finger lightly over the dark bruise on her cheek bone, her eyes fluttered open slowly, shock crossed her features as she sat up quickly.

"Whoa Nat, it's just me Steve, remember we fell asleep together last night?" her shoulders relaxed and her fists unclenched as realisation hit her, it had been a good night, the first time in a while she had actually slept properly.

"Sorry Steve I just didn't remember" she smiled checking her phone for the time. 6:30 am "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure" Steve answered they both got up and headed towards her kitchen "So, what are we now?" he decided asking her straight out was better than beating round the bush. She considered his question as she placed slices of bread in the toaster.

"Well, I know what I would like it to be" she smiled slyly stepping towards him

"And I know what I want it to be" he replied playing along as he closed the distance between them. They were in sync as she stood on her tip toes to reach him and he bent down cupping her face, their lips met, it would sound cliché again, to say that their lips matched perfectly, and it felt like fireworks but in all honesty it did.

"So this means…" she trailed off staring into his blur orbs, he stared right back momentarily distracted by her emerald eyes

"We're a couple" he finished unable to keep the grin from his face; he had waited for this day for so long. They kissed again in utter bliss, completely ignoring the smell of burning toast.

**ABEGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Walking into school had been…daunting. Everybody was staring, they usually did anyway but not with so much shock, happiness or jealousy. Steve held Natasha's hand as she rubbed her arm against his subtly as they walked through the corridors towards their friends; they were letting the other students know they had finally, finally, gotten together.

"About time!" Tony shouted as soon as he spotted them, grinning like a mad man, he was glad his friends had finally admitted their feelings for one another now he could tease them openly about it. The others just smiled Jane and Pepper giving Natasha a thumbs up while the guys just gave Steve looks of respect, they both blushed laughing at their similar reactions.

The bell rang for class then, Steve bent down and gave Natasha a quick but meaningful kiss, when they broke apart most of the corridor where staring at them, they waited for Tony to make some stupid remark but to their shock he just whistled and walked away, he knew when to keep his mouth shut, sure he didn't usually do it, but he did then keeping the moment perfect.

**Please review…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Any ideas or story plots would be greatly appreciated, Review please! **

It was Wednesday now, people were starting to get used to seeing Steve and Natasha holding hands because that's really the only thing that changed, they were already so close before, there wasn't much difference apart from the levels intimacy. At lunch Tony brought up a subject that made the others, Steve especially, tense.

"So little red, your tutoring our good old school bully today aren't you?" he asked innocently grinning

"Yeah I am" she replied, what else could she say. She looked up to see Tony smiling evilly at where Kyle sat

"Well, spidey (she got that nickname the first time Tony had seen her do gymnastics) I have a plan, we could all just happen to be in the library at the same time, we could like blend in so he doesn't notice us, I could be kissing Pepper" he winked at her before carrying on "Thor and Jane could make out and Clint, well Clint could actually be doing work because he's behind" he finished punching Clint on the arm, he smiled back. "Whatdoya think?"

"No Tony, he won't try anything, fucking hell you'd have to be insane to try anything with you guys around" she teased lightly causing the rest of the group to relax more.

"Well, if you're sure" Tony said, although he wouldn't admit it he loved Natasha and would do anything to protect her.

Eventually the school day ended and Natasha headed towards the library after she said goodbye to her friends. Kyle sat waiting for her

"Somebody's eager" she noted as she sat down next to him, he just smiled sweetly and said

"Well if we finish early, we'll have more time for kissing" Natasha didn't laugh instead she just stared at him, angrily.

"I'm going to ignore that for now" she said through gritted teeth pulling out her exercise book and notes. To his credit Kyle worked hard for about half an hour, but after that things went wrong, very wrong.

Natasha leant over towards him to read his work, as she pulled back to point out a mistake, he grabbed the back of her neck and held her in place while he tried to kiss her. In hand to hand combat Natasha would have been able to take him down, but in this situation he was stronger than her and she found she couldn't break away. The library was empty apart from an old librarian who couldn't see them because they were behind a bookshelf; she was basically deaf as well. Great.

"What the hell are you doing, you bastard!" Natasha exclaimed as he let her go for air.

"Better than Steve though right?" Kyle asked smirking but a hint of anger swam in his eyes. "Why don't you just go out with me, you know you want to" he hissed, but quickly shut up when Natasha punched him straight in the nose. She quickly gathered her books and headed towards the doors, fumbling for her phone to ring someone. Steve. He picked up straight away

"Hey Nat what up?"

"Steve I need you to come pick me up, the twat kissed me so I punched him, I don't want him to come find me" she garbled quickly

"Ok stay there I'm on my way" his voice scarily calm as he hung up, already heading outside texting the guys on the way.

_Kyle kissed Natasha, I think it's time he learnt his lesson – Steve… _

**Ok, I think I might have to give up on this story, what do you think?**__


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello so I took the advice of Spinnerbox and decided to give the character their powers, I was stuck for ideas so if you don't like it tell me and I'll try to fix it, any more suggestions would be appreciated. Review please **

Steve pulled up outside the school and spotted Natasha straight away, he immediately ran up to her, forgetting his anger and just wanting to make her feel safe, to do that he knew he had to stay calm. As soon as she was within arms distance he pulled her into a hug, which she accepted leaning into his muscular chest.

"Did he hurt you?" Steve asked his voice gentle but anger swam in his eyes

"No, he did kiss me and scratched me a little, but I'm fine, Steve, I'm so sorry, he was stronger and I couldn't…" she trailed off her eyes searching his face

"Nat I'm not angry at you at all, god don't think that. I'm furious at that prick" he muttered still holding her close. Clint and Thor pulled up then concern and anger masking their faces; they were closely followed by Tony and Bruce who were wearing the same expressions.

"He's such a fucking twat" Clint yelled furious

"Clint calm down" Natasha said staring him down, Thor put a hand on his shoulder, Natasha and Clint had always had a very close relationship and the thought of someone trying to hurt her made him want to but an arrow through their skull.

"Look" said Bruce trying to stay calm for his friends sake, he did not want to put them in danger "It's starting to rain let's go inside" they all agreed following him into the nearest classroom. Steve swore he could see a flash of green in his eyes.

"So what do we do" Thor asked in his booming voice, once they had checked Natasha was ok for the third time.

"I say we beat his skull in" Tony suggested, he could use his iron man suit, oh wait no his friends couldn't know about that.

Natasha felt guilty, really she could have taken Kyle on, but that doesn't mean she wasn't upset about what happened, besides they told her she couldn't show her skills to anyone it would put them in danger, so she ignored the guilty feeling, and revelled in the fact she had friends to look after her when she pretended to be weak.

Steve also felt terrible, they had given him that serum so once he was trained he could protect people, and he couldn't even protect his own girlfriend, he wasn't worthy of it. He pushed those thoughts aside though this was about Natasha.

"Look I'm going to quit those sessions and just ignore him around school; I do not want you guys beating him up, you'll be the ones to suffer for that" she said keeping her tone firm.

"No can do Nat, he needs to be taught a lesson" Thor argued, he had cause the rain because he was so mad, he needed to calm down before his friends started to ask questions. This same argument continued for several more minutes before everyone abruptly stopped speaking.

They could hear two gun shots fired out and a scream as the door to the classroom was kicked open.

**Review please… **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Was it a good idea to give them their powers or not? Please review and let me know…thanks **

Natasha and Steve both sprang into action immediately. Natasha grabbed Tony and Bruce by the waists pulling them both to the ground hidden behind desks, while Steve pulled Thor and Clint down using the desks as shields. They all stared at each other trying to silently communicate so the intruders didn't hear them, Natasha signed out that if they distracted them she would try and get to the phone and call for help, and miraculously everybody understood. Steve grabbed a chair and jumped up slamming into the nearest men, Thor and Clint followed suit, Tony made a mad run for his locker no-one was really sure why but they knew to let the genius do whatever he was going to do, Bruce meanwhile tried to stay undercover and control his breathing, he was turning a disturbing shade of green.

Natasha managed to escape as the men were distracted she ran into the head teacher's office, madly searching for the phone she spotted it when it started ringing, she had this feeling that she should answer it so she did; it was her gym teacher Mr Fury

"Natasha listen to me carefully I know who you are, Clint, Steve, Thor, Bruce and Tony all have abilities to, tell Bruce to stay calm and not hulk out, tell Tony to get his suit, tell Clint, Thor and Steve to do whatever they can, if you have to kill the people do so, no-one will blame you. I'm sending back-up now, I'll explain soon, you can all handle this" he hung up before she could even answer so she just made her way cautiously to the class room. There was nobody in the hall way so she entered spotting the guys straight away

"Guys," they all turned to face, her Tony was furiously typing something into some sort of device, Bruce's eyes were an unnatural shade of green "Look we've all been hiding secrets, all of us have abilities and apparently our gym teacher knows about them and he said use them, and they're sending back up now, he also said Bruce don't hulk out and Tony use your suit" everyone looked at each other

"I'm a super soldier known as Captain America" Steve volunteered, Natasha followed suit

"I'm a spy and assassin known as the black widow" Clint continued

"I'm also a spy and assassin known as Hawkeye" Tony carried on

"I created a high tech suit, I'm iron man" Thor added

"I'm a demigod of thunder and lightning" everybody stared at him for that "It's true" he said defensively, but then Bruce said his part

"I turn into a giant green rage monster that's practically indestructible, when I get stressed or angry, and I just lose control" he explained sheepishly, everybody looked at each other

"Right well then we should be able to take down this lot" Natasha said logically still staring at Thor and Bruce but also shocked by Steve's revelation

"Hell yeah!" Clint shouted enthusiastically but quickly shut up when he heard heavy footsteps pounding down the corridor,

"Right here's the plan, Clint the archery range isn't far from here, lead some men down there and shoot them down" Clint nodded "Thor you and me will try and keep most of the fighting in here, Natasha you take down whoevers in the hall, Tony try and get your suit here if you can't' stay and take cover with Bruce because I don't think we need a giant rage monster right now" everybody agreed, while Steve tried to ignore the protective feeling rising for Natasha, before she left he gave her a quick kiss, their eyes met and said things they didn't needs words for

"Let's do this shit!" Tony yelled pumping his fist in the air grinning like a mad man; everybody copied his reaction and charged into "battle"

Clint ran out first, the men fired shots at him but he dodged them all quickly about a quarter followed him through to the archery range; they only heard their yells and knew Clint had succeeded. Natasha went out she was fluid and agile, it was clear they didn't have a chance against her, Thor and Steve fought using strength and it worked soon all the enemies were unconscious or dead. Bruce had stayed in the corner the whole time deep breathing while Tony had slipped off to the lab and came back throwing dangerous chemicals at the intruders, not his best plan but it worked.

They all left the classroom to check Natasha was ok, they seen her straddling a very muscly man on the ground she had a knife pressed to his throat, they came closer and heard her growl

"Who are you working for? Why did you want us?" Clint joined them then also listening

"We came for the avengers" he spluttered

"Who are they?" Natasha asked her voice still low and deadly, the knife digging into his throat

"You six" the man said it was clear they weren't going to get any more information from him, so she hit him in the temple with the butt of her knife rendering him unconscious, Steve helped her to his feet and they all looked at each other, to shocked to say anything. And all together they breathed…

"We're the avengers."

**Please review…. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Struggled to write this chapter so sorry if you don't like it, please review let me know what you think….any parings you want? **

Fury chose that moment to barge in and he wasn't surprised when he seen a hallway littered with unconscious bodies, and the six students all staring at him in shock, suspicion and anger, Tony was of course the first to talk, well shout

"What the fuck is going on! I mean you just leave us to deal with some psychopathic killers that want to murder us because we are apparently the avengers whatever the hell that is!" he looked like he was going to continue but shut up when Fury started speaking

"Well obviously all of you have some sort of talent, power or ability. We've been monitoring you since you've been in high school; the avengers are the group of superheroes that defend the world from evil, you are the avengers"

"What if we don't want to be" Natasha asked still staring at him warily

"Really you don't have much choice, but we cannot force you but if you do not join many innocent people will suffer because of your decision, so make the right one" he seemed to have a way of watching them all at once

"Well I'm in" Clint said happily "I reckon it'll be pretty sweet to be a superhero"

"Me too" Steve added, he glanced at Natasha who answered

"Uh, yeah I guess…" she didn't sound as enthusiastic as Clint

"Sure why not" Tony supplied grinning "might get to miss a bit of school"

"I to accept the offer" Thor boomed, everyone turned to Bruce

"I could seriously hurt you all if I got angry, I can't put any of you in that much danger" but Bruce took one look at the others faces and knew he didn't actually have a say in the matter "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you"

"Excellent" Fury agreed "If you follow me I'll show you to your new house" he started to walk away but didn't get very far before he heard the whole group gasp and say at the same time

"What!"

"Yes, seeing as you're a team you will have to share a headquarters, is anybody injured" everyone just shook their heads staring at him "Right well we don't have all day" they managed to shut their mouths and follow behind, each one of them in varying levels of shock.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Fury had led them to a very average sized house, that looked…normal. Well it didn't look suited to hold six powerful superheroes; but one thing was for sure, Fury felt sorry for the neighbours. He showed them to the ground floor first which consisted of a medium sized living room, a small dining room, and an average kitchen.

"We needed to be discreet as possible, which is why we chose such a little house for this amount of people to avoid danger. So as a result there are only three bedrooms, but you can sort that out later, first follow me, this parts important" he showed them back down the stairs and walked up to the bookcase where he pressed a hidden button which revealed a lift. It could just about fit everyone in, but they were shocked when it reached the hidden level below the ground.

It was a very large room that was completely a gym; this perked everybody up a bit, Fury also shown them the avengers meeting room which was located in a corner of the room but no-one really cared about that.

"Well, we will be in touch, don't worry about your families they will be informed, I'll leave you to get settled, remember though no-body can know about this. Oh and at school act normal for god's sake" he then left. Within seconds everybody was arguing about the bedrooms. In the first room there was one king sized bed, in the second room there was a set of bunk beds and in the third room twin single beds.

"I am half God I should get one of the single beds" Thor shouted

"Yeah but I need to rest my shooting arm properly and I can only do it on a proper bed!" Clint argued back

"That's bullshit Barton, I'm the genius billionaire I should get one of the good beds" Tony yelled back. Meanwhile Natasha and Steve were having a short conversation unnoticed by everyone

"Do you think we should share the first bedroom?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I don't mind as long as you don't, besides none of them are going to share and last night on the sofa, I slept amazing" Steve admitted sheepishly, Natasha just smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Ok well, we are going to take the first bedroom so you sort out your sleeping arrangements and please remember we have neighbours" Natasha said calmly but capturing everybody's attention. They all raised their eyebrows at her announcement but only Tony said

"Please don't be too loud, because we will be able to hear you" Steve and Natasha scowled at him as they headed upstairs, back to the centre of their new home.

**Review please…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Filler chapter! Didn't know what to write so this happened, enjoy! Review please! Action in the next chapter or two!**

Steve and Natasha entered into their bedroom and looked around suspiciously; it was simple but a decent size and a big, soft bed in the middle

"Well, it looks pretty nice" Natasha commented "And we have our own bathroom" she added smiling; Steve caught her expression and walked over to her, catching her in his massive arms. She stood on her toes to reach up and kiss him, their lips met passionately Natasha wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and he held her thighs so she wouldn't have to support her weight. Eventually he carried her over to the bed where he lay her down and knelt over her, he placed his knees on either sides of her hips, leaning down and kissing her lips and slowly trailing kisses down her necks, she moaned softly, the sound made his heart flutter, just as things started to get more heated the rest of the team barged in and froze in the doorway, Steve shot up trying to act like nothing happened

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't you know how to knock?" Natasha practically screamed at them, as they all blushed in the doorway except Tony, obviously

"Jeez, we left you two alone for five minutes and this is what happens, how about me and you share the bed Tash?" Tony suggested winking, in flash Steve was standing in front of him pushing him out the door, the others followed quickly, muttering apologies. Steve turned back around to face her, his face was bright red

"Oh god I cannot believe that just happened" Natasha mumbled putting her head in her hands, Steve just chuckled nervously. They heard a timid knock at the door, Natasha leapt over gracefully, Bruce stood their he was blushing still

"Hey guys, Fury dropped off some clothes for us, he said we can get the rest tomorrow after school, like pyjamas, he's just left clothes for tomorrow"

"Cool thanks Bruce we'll be down now" Steve replied, a smirk still dancing on his lips. "Come on Nat"

Downstairs were six piles of clothes, Natasha and Tony's piles were small only clothes for school tomorrow, whereas Steve and Thors were large because apparently their parents already knew this was going to happen and had been prepared. Before everyone took their things Tony shouted

"By the way it's movie night tonight so meet down here a little later, we can order something" everyone just agreed, they usually spent their nights like that anyway, the only difference is they now shared a house. Honestly though they all felt a little bad for Natasha, she was stuck with five guys, who were all way bigger than her and took up loads of space, she even had to share a bed with one, ok well the last wasn't that bad.

"I think we need a rule" Natasha said suddenly "Every two weeks, on whatever night I say you all have to leave and Jane and Natasha come over and we have a girl's night"

"And why should we do that little red?" Tony asked playfully teasing

"Because Tony if I have to live with five guys twenty four seven, I think I should get at least one night off every two weeks, and if I don't I will probably end up killing you all, and you will be top of the list" she answered back sweetly, this was why Natasha and Tony got along so well, she could give as good as she got and Tony respected that.

"Actually I think that sounds like a great idea…" Tony stuttered making the others laugh.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Within a couple of hours everybody was back downstairs squished together in the living room, Tony had decided it would be fun to go topless which caused the rest of the group to shout and throw things at him, this didn't work so Clint purposely sat next to him and licked his lips suggestively, Tony put his shirt back on after that, while everyone else laughed.

Natasha borrowed a pair of Steve's sweats and one of Thors top, so she was nice and comfy curled up in Steve's lap with her head resting on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce appreciated the way none of the team seemed bothered by the fact he could snap and kill them all, but he found himself gravitating towards Natasha who had a very calming personality, it was definitely a welcome break from Tony's constant stream of chatter.

Clint was sprawled out on the floor, while Tony and Thor shared the other couch and Steve, Natasha and Bruce all stayed on the other.

"So what are we watching?" Bruce asked happily, immediately everyone replied at the same time

"Romantic!" Natasha shouted, this used to shock the guys but they were used to it now

"Comedy!" Clint replied, grinning

"Horror!" Tony yelled right in Thor's ear

"Action!" Thor boomed, so the usual replies Steve and Bruce didn't mind, the argument that followed was long, and loud but eventually Natasha won.

"Right, so Titanic it is" she beamed as she leapt up, the others noticed how agile she was, and it made them laugh how good she had been at playing the innocent damsel in distress, knowing that she could probably take Thor down was quite a shock. The pizza arrived then, and seeing as Natasha was already standing she went to collect it, the guys could hear her talking to the pizza guy who was blatantly flirting, they looked across to Steve who was smiling

"So honey" the pizza guy drawled "Fancy coming on a date with me"

"Thanks but no thanks I have a boyfriend" Natasha replied, chuckling softly

"But I bet I'm better looking though, and I bet I'm a better kisser, I know why don't we find out?" at that point Steve was making his way to the door. Natasha just laughed, it sounded like music, Steve thought absentmindedly. She was about to shut the door on his face, but Steve got there first. He towered over the pizza guy and growled

"I'm the boyfriend, do you wanna say that again?" the pizza guy just began backing away, while Natasha nearly choked on laughter, the other avengers were falling of their seats in hysterics. Natasha grabbed Steves hand and lead him back in, he was chuckling as well now

"Well that was interesting" Tony said as a cushion hit him in the side of the face. Finally everybody settled down eating pizza and watching the film, the guys still moaned about the choice, but by the end Natasha was half lying on Steve and half on Thor while Bruce rested his head on her legs, and Tony and Clint both on the floor, they were all crying as Jack died.

Maybe this won't be so bad Natasha thought as tears streamed down her face.

**What do you think…review…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So I'm hoping to finish this story soon, so we're getting to the main plot, Loki becomes involved now so enjoy and review please!**

In the morning sitting around the breakfast table everybody had agreed they would act exactly like they had before, no changes, this was fine with everyone except Natasha who argued that she should be allowed to beat up Kyle, although the guys wanted to agree they decided it was best if she played weak again. Natasha and Steve took his motorbike to school again, both loving holding onto each other as they drove through the streets.

When they reached school Natasha jumped off but was immediately grabbed by none other than Loki his voice was low and urgent

"Natasha I need to speak with you right now!" she looked shocked and tried to twist her arm out of his strong grip,

"Sure but-"before she could say anything else he was already dragging her inside the building. She threw Steve an apologetic glance over her shoulder, he smiled back somewhat confused. The guys came up to him then

"What was that about?" Clint asked suspiciously, Steve just shrugged as a thought suddenly occurred to him

"Hey Thor, is Loki a god to?" Thor smiled ruefully as he explained Loki's situation

"He is, yes, but he was not permitted to join the avengers because he is slightly more err…mischievous than what was needed, although he would never cause any trouble against us, he could not join us" the guys noticed the way Thors face fell slightly so they decided to leave the subject alone. Just the Jane and Pepper came up to them all, Tony seized an opportunity

"Hey Pepper so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime" Tony asked not at all scared of rejection, although that is what he received, Pepper laughed until she looked back at him and stuttered

"Wait…you were being serious?" he just scowled slightly, before shouting in his best Thor accent

"I will win-eth the Lady Peppers heart soon!" everybody laughed at his impression as he bounded of down the halls.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Loki had put Thor and his friends in serious danger and he knew it, but the strange thing was he felt no remorse, ok well he felt a little but only for Natasha. He wasn't sure why but he seemed to care a little about her, whenever he thought like that though he would scold himself. He could not, and did not have such feelings for her the only reason he felt slightly ashamed for her was because she was the nicest out of all of them to him, well that's what he told himself.

In retrospect he shouldn't have joined forces with the group that had tried to kill "the avengers" as they were now known, and he certainly shouldn't have told them where they would be and what time, but he did. Whenever he felt the slightest tinge of guilt he remembered all the times Thor overshadowed him, when she should have received the praise, that Odin didn't really give a shit about him, how all of Thors friends treated him badly. But those thoughts soon brought him back to Natasha who really had never done anything to Loki and therefore did not deserve to be punished. So that's probably why he made the split decision to warn her about the oncoming attack and if she refused to keep quiet about it, then well, he would cross that bridge when it came to it.

After dragging Natasha down the hallway he spoke low and urgently

"There is an attack coming soon, by something called the Chitari, I have warned you so you can join my side and will be spared" Natasha just stared at him like he was mad, she replied calmly slowly backing away

"Ok well let me think about that offer, I'll get back to you" but he had no time for this her grabbed her arm and pushed her into the lockers,

"What do you take me for a fool? I know you will just go and tell your team so I don't have a choice, I'm very sorry Natasha" he released her arm and walked away, she stared after him and muttered

"What the fuck just happened"

As Natasha made her way through the deserted car park to the front of the school she sensed someone behind her and quickly whirled around, she aimed a roundhouse kick at their face, but she realised with a start they were far too tall, it was Loki.

To her credit she put up a fight, but he was a demigod so he had her beaten in strength and speed, he hit her heavily on the head so her knees buckled, but before she hit the ground, he swiftly scooped her up, swung her over his shoulder and carried her to his car. He didn't look back.

**Review….? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Please review! Loki comes across as not really that evil and I don't think he is, he's just hurt, enjoy **

Jane was in shock, she sprinted back through the school gates, looking desperately for Thor she spotted him with the other guys, she ran up and grabbed his arm trying to get her words out,

"Natasha….Loki….fight…." they all stared at her like she was mad. She been on the other side of a car when she had seen the fight take place, it was obvious Natasha had some sort of training, but Loki seemed stronger than he looked, she managed to calm down enough to explain what she saw, the information was received with instant reactions. Tony swore loudly, Steve punched a wall but didn't seem affected; Clint kicked the bumper of someone's car, while Bruce turned a bit green. Thor didn't move or react he just stared into space. Suddenly Steve said, his voice calm and cool but you could see the rage in his eyes

"We need a plan, I'm going to call Fury" he took out his phone and began dialling, Jane turned to the others,

"Why ring the gym teacher, shouldn't we call the police?" they all stared at her and she realised she was missing something very important, Bruce just muttered quickly,

"No time to explain, don't worry about this, Nat will be fine, oh and don't call the police there's really no need" she just looked at the others who all nodded, she picked up on the fact that there was more to her friends than she had first realised

"Ok, please make sure she's ok. Umm good look with whatever you're going to do and be safe" they tried to smile reassuringly at her but it didn't really work. She headed to class feeling as confused and helpless as when she first ran up to them.

"What did he say?" Clint asked a soon as Steve jogged back over, his fists clenched in anger,

"He said Natasha is a highly trained spy and can handle herself, Loki obviously took her for a reason, he said wait until the end of the school day if she isn't back by then, then we can do something" they all stared at each other, silently debating whether to follow Fury's orders or not. Thor spoke first,

"Loki always had a soft spot for Natasha; maybe he took her to protect her"

"Protect her from what though?" Bruce asked,

"How would he even know something was going to happen if he wasn't on the bad side anyway" Tony added, before anyone could react Thor had Tony pinned up against the wall behind them

"Are you saying that my brother is trying to kill me?" Steve put a hand on his arm, but Tony just replied with a simple

"Yes, after all he did steal Natasha; I mean she's out hot spy he can't just take her!" Clint sighed frustrated. He practically shouted to be heard,

"Look I'm not one for following orders but, I think this one sounds fair and if Loki does like Natasha he isn't going to hurt her is he?" each one of the guys nodded slowly, Clint added darkly "and if he does then we can kill him" Thor was about to argue, but just remained quiet instead.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Natasha opened her eyes to find herself in a….living room, really? She inwardly chuckled when she realised where she was, she quickly noticed Loki sitting opposite her, he spoke slowly, softly

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but I thought you deserved to be safe from the attack" she sensed an opportunity and began to work her magic, or her web

"When is the attack? And who? Where?" he just chuckled lightly,

"I must have hit you harder than I thought, this afternoon by a species called the Chitari" Natasha nodded slowly, that would be enough information for now, but she had to get out of here and alert the team, but how? He was a damn god after all. She had realised she was not tied down by anything; Loki must think I don't mind being her Natasha thought a slight pang of pity shooting through her.

"You could join our side Loki; you don't have to do this, we can help you" his face turned into grimace,

"It is my choice Natasha! I am sick of being in Thors shadow; they didn't even tell me I wasn't part of the family until recently! I mean I've always had my doubts but I never really believed…" he was shouting consumed with rage now, Natasha reached a hand out to comfort him but he pulled back and reactively hit her across the face, hard. She just rolled her eyes and rubbed her cheek,

"Could you get me some fucking ice please, I don't want to swell up" he complied, shock on his features from what he had done. Now you might think that would never really work on someone, but it would. Natasha got him so angry that he couldn't think straight and when he hit her that just made him more confused and angry, therefore he listened. As soon as he had left the room Natasha was silently slipping through a window, her head still spinning from the hit and the information she had found out.

**I've decided if I don't get five reviews I'm not going to carry on so sorry about that but please review because if you like it then I will **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Helloooo, the big fight is coming up soon but not this chapter, please review I'd really appreciate it if you did. For this chapter I would LOVE to reach 30 reviews, come on guys I know you can do it ;) please enjoy….!**

It was raining as Natasha sprinted back towards school, keeping her eyes peeled for Loki or any alien things that were apparently going to try and kill her and her friends. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Loki though, as he had seemed confused and scared and really a little boy lost in a world of men.

But she steered her thoughts away from pity, she had given him the option to join her side and he had denied, and now he had to face the consequences, assuming they lived though. She saw the school up ahead and also noticed the figures of her friends slouching around Tony's car. As she neared them Steve spotted her first, and nearly knocked Tony of the hood as he ran to get to her.

"Nat, are you ok? I'm going to kill that twat" whoa de ja vu they both thought, it reminded them of the time with Kyle. The other guys were now jogging up to them, but wanting to give them a little space,

"Steve I'm fine, seriously I did find a little information out though" the others had caught up with them now, before Natasha could continue they noticed the new gash she was sporting on her forehead, it had stopped bleeding, Thor hung his head in shame while Bruce checked out her cut.

"Not your fault Thor" Natasha said gently rubbing his arm "Apparently Loki has teamed up with some monster things, he wasn't very specific, anyway they are going to try and attack us this afternoon"

"Just us?" Tony asked, she nodded sadly,

"So we should probably keep the fighting away from the school" Clint suggested

"No time" Steve argued back "We should evacuate the school instead"

"Yeah" Natasha continued "then we'd know the layout of the school and have the upper hand" they all nodded.

"We need to let Fury know what's going on, maybe he can give us some back up" Tony suggested, throwing the phone to Bruce who wandered away slightly to take the call. The others waited in silence; it was a slightly awkward silence.

"So….how've you all been?" Tony's lame attempt at conversation.

"Erm…good" was Clint's even lamer reply.

"Fine" Natasha said looking at Steve.

"Ok" was his answer, while he gently traced a finger across her new cut. Thor didn't even bother to answer. Tony didn't try talking again. Bruce came back soon and looked a little angry,

"Fury said we have to deal with them, that he can't send in any of his own team because they aren't trained for this stuff"

"And we are?" Clint shouted, he was sick of nobody helping them. Natasha wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into her while she rested her head on Steve's shoulder, both men relaxed slightly at her touch, Tony noticed and took advantage.

"Group hug!" he shouted grabbing Thor and Bruce's hands pulling them into the hug, Natasha was being severely squashed by all the much bigger guys, so Steve lifted her onto his back, which made the others laugh, even Thor smiled.

"What do you think you are all doing!" came a loud deep voice from behind the group; they all turned to face their principal.

"Um…deciding how to destroy evil aliens that are going to try and kill us, because we are the avengers" Tony said hesitantly. Mr Flint scowled at Tony, who tried to look innocent,

"Sir Tony's actually telling the truth we need to evacuate the school at once" Natasha added, smiling sweetly at the teacher, he started shouting at her.

"DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" Bruce nudged Tony before he could answer "I DO NOT BELIEVE FOR ONE SECOND THAT ALIENS-"he suddenly froze as three things, presumably aliens charged at the group. Bruce and Tony backed away, Clint ran to get his bow he had a feeling he might be needing it soon, while Natasha went for one, Steve for the other and Thor for the last. The size difference between Thor, Steve and the alien wasn't that much, but between Natasha and it, it was a considerable amount.

Nonetheless within half a minute all three things were dead on the ground, Natasha and Tony high fived. Clint came back with his bow and Steve turned to face the principal,

"Sir we really do need to evacuate the school" he never got an answer though because the principal fainted. While Tony grinned and started towards the school,

"I think that was a yes!"

**Review please it would mean a lot….. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Yay finally got this up, please review, it will be coming to an end soon, I'm struggling to write it anyway **** Enjoy and please review it makes my day…. **

Students were running through the halls in chaotic masses, the avengers had tried to get everybody out quickly and calmly, but no-body had believed them, so when five aliens came crashing through the roof of the classrooms the students were all shocked to say the least. It didn't matter though no-one was hurt and everybody listened to the avengers then and evacuated the school albeit not quickly or calmly, but eventually it was done.

It was the first time the superheroes had seen Tony in his suit and it was quite an impressive sight, Bruce hadn't hulked out yet but they all knew he needed to.

"What if I lose control and hurt one of you" he argued, terrified at the thought of injuring one of his team.

"Don't worry about that Brucie baby, just trust the hulk enough not to hurt us" Bruce was not convinced and was clearly against the idea of him joining the battle, sadly he didn't have a choice because if he didn't join in he knew his friends would probably die, and that wouldn't be good either.

Natasha and Steve stood in the gym; they were both concerned with the thought of losing each other.

"This is insane, we're so young, we should not be worrying about stuff like this, we should be-"Steve cut Natasha off by catching her in a kiss. He pulled her close to his chest and she snuggled into him.

"Natasha I promise you will make it out of this alive, no matter what I will keep you safe" Natasha looked up at him, her head only reached his shoulder but she leant up to kiss him, understanding what she meant he met her halfway, the bending down was annoying him so he just picked her up, she didn't protest.

"So will you Steve, I'll keep you safe" they smiled at each other unaware of the other avengers watching them. Bruce and Clint averted their eyes away feeling guilty for spying on the couple.

"Shit" Tony mumbled "I never really thought about it but what if one of us does die?" it was rare for Tony to be in such a sombre mood and it scared the others slightly.

"No-one will die Tony" Bruce reassured him "as long as we watch each other's backs we will be ok" Clint and Thor nodded, but they were all doubting it. Natasha and Steve walked up to them, Steve had his arm around her shoulder and she had hers around his waist, both of them holding the other protectively. They heard the sounds of approaching aliens screeching and yelling.

"Well this is it then" Natasha said, a sad smile appeared on her face, the guys went around giving each other fist bumps but they all hugged Natasha, who looked the calmest out of them all. Natasha noticed Tony and Clint's worried expressions, so she said,

"Hey Clint, Tony I bet I can kill more aliens than you" Of course they both knew what she was doing but appreciated it anyway.

"You're on little red" Tony winked before shutting his face plate, Clint grinned and prepared his bow and arrows,

"I'm going to kick both your asses" he grabbed onto Tony's arm who flew him up into the gyms support beams; he could get a good aim from there and watch his teammates backs.

"Right" Steve commanded loudly "Clint you keep an eye on everything call out of you see anything suspicious, Tony you circle the perimeter around the school tell us what's going on, Thor take the outside ground, and me and Natasha will take in the school, Bruce…" they all looked at each other not sure what to say.

"I'll watch and if I need to hulk out I will, I apologize in advance if I smash any of you" it was like he hadn't said the last part, they all just smiled at him and shouted,

"Avengers!" they headed off into their positions ready to fight for their lives. Taking one long last look at each other well aware of the fact that the next time they see each other not everyone will necessarily be alive.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Clint fired arrow after arrow, each hitting its target dead on, he didn't miss. Out of the windows he could see Thor fighting on the ground occasionally summoning lightening to zap all the aliens coming at him. He could see Tony fly past every minute or so shooting anything he could see, more than once destroying school property "accidently." He could also see Tasha and Steve fighting their way through hoards of aliens, once every while one of them would get hit but they always got back up. Bruce was hiding in a corner, the aliens weren't bothered about him, as far as they were concerned he was just a normal person caught in the crossfire. The thing that worried Clint the most though, was that he couldn't see Loki anywhere.

Natasha used Steve's shield as a launch pad and flung herself onto the backs of their enemies, leaping from one to the next snapping their necks as she went. She was aware of the fact that Steve had a nasty burn in his side and was bleeding badly, then again she had one just as bad in her leg and it hurt like hell. She was no longer thinking about dying, but focusing on the idea of staying alive, it seemed a hard challenge at the moment, so as she pulled on the aliens necks she distracted herself by thinking about home, although this was a dangerous thing to do, it was what kept her fighting, well, that and Steve.

All Steve could think about was his team, he had been appointed leader and therefore they were his responsibility, he especially wanted to keep his red-headed spy safe. She wasn't making it easy for him though as she leapt like a cat on top of the enemy. If Steve had had any doubts about his team before, he didn't now, they worked together like a well-oiled machine, keeping each other safe, and things were going pretty well, until the explosion.

BOOM! The hall Natasha and Steve were fighting in erupted into flames, the fire although destroying the enemy was chasing them downwards. The lockers fell down from the wall and caught them both under it, Natasha swore as it landed on her legs, Steve managed to hide his reaction. The fire sped towards them, they turned to face each other and managed to grab hands and kiss one last time, Steve muttered,

"I love you Natasha" she stared at him and gently kissed his lips,

"I love you to Steve" the fire caught up with them, they were aware of their teammates shouting their names but the smoke became to thick, until neither Natasha nor Steve could see each other anymore, but they could still feel their hands entwined, and that made their oncoming death more bearable.

They were together, and neither would let go, and that suited them both fine.

**Please let me know what you think, only takes a second… **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry for any mistakes no time for checking properly, ok so only like 2-3 chapters left probably 2, please review sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thanks x **

It's funny how different people react to things differently. When Natasha and Steve got caught under the lockers and the fire kept trying to engulf them, the rest of the guys had separate reactions. Thor summoned lighting and killed lots of aliens, Tony kept trying to strategize a way through, Clint kept calling their names and yelling trying to get a response and Bruce…well Bruce got angry.

It saved their lives really; Bruce hulked out and charged straight into the fire. Inside it was a commotion of flames and heavy black smoke, Steve and Natasha were trapped in a circle of lockers, which blocked them from the fire but it also blocked them from getting out. They were holding hands tightly and both looked shocked when the hulk appeared and ripped lockers out of their way, he picked them both up and carried them out of the fire.

The relief on Thor, Tony and Clint's faces was almost comical if ya know they weren't all about to die. Hulk threw Natasha and Steve to the ground, both were coughing and bleeding in several places, apart from that though they seemed ok.

"Thank god" Clint mumbled as he hugged Natasha, "what do we do now?" he asked looking around at the team. They all looked towards Steve who groaned softly and took a deep breath.

"Ok Hulk you find Loki, don't kill him but stop him, Thor keep using your lightening if you can, Clint get on the roof and keep an eye on things outside, Tony you go wherever you're needed, inside or out. Me and Natasha will kill the remaining ones that are inside, sound ok?" Everybody agreed and prepared themselves for the last stage of the battle. Before they separated again Tony suddenly shouted,

"Shwarma!" they all stared at him, so he carried on "As I was flying around I noticed a brand new Shwarma restaurant we should so go their afterwards"

"Alright I guess, but…err let's just focus on this first" Steve said wondering if Tony had hit his head. As Tony rambled on Steve pulled Natasha into an empty classroom.

"What's up Steve?" Natasha asked straight away when she saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm scared Nat, scared that one of us is going to die, well actually I'm scared you're going to die" she just shook her head softly and reached up to place her palm on his cheek.

"Don't be scared just be relieved we didn't die then" he didn't look very comforted "Ok let's just make a deal then" he looked at her confused. "Neither of us is allowed to die, deal?"

"Come on Nat you know that won't-"Steve began but Natasha interrupted him.

"Steve" she warned him gently "Don't think like that, so deal?" he looked down at her face, her beautiful green eyes and soft pink lips.

"Deal" she smiled and he lifted her into his arms and sat on the desk, holding her. Before long they were passionately kissing and honestly forgot where they were and what they were about to do that it until…

"Whoa guys get a room" Tony burst in grinning like a madman, Steve put his middle finger up at him and Natasha muttered,

"We have got a room you're just in it" but they both stood up and followed Tony out into the hallway. No-body looked nervous anymore they just looked tired and bored.

"I honestly don't care anymore" Clint murmured to Bruce, who was Bruce again "I just wanna go to bed now" Bruce nodded in agreement.

"When we get back to the house let's order some shwarma and get a really good film and chill" Tony suggested the thought made everyone want to just walk out now, but from outside they heard a much smaller but still quite a few, herd of aliens heading towards them.

"Everybody remember the plan and stick to it" Steve commanded. He raised his shield, Thor raised his hammer, Clint readied his bow, Natasha refilled her guns, Tony lowered his faceplate and Bruce hulked out. Now they didn't look like teenage kids, but superheroes who were expected to save the world, then again you can't judge a book by its cover.

**Review please….**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Helloooo please review because I'm not getting many, enjoy and there is a bit off bad language not much. **

So there's the long version and the short version, the long version is really long, so let's go for the short one shall we? It's the short version of what happened in the last leg of the battle against Loki and his aliens.

Clint: 

I stayed up as high as I could trying to keep an eye on everybody all at once, it wasn't hard to distinguish my team from the aliens but it was fucking hard to keep an eye on them all at once. My sole focus was Natasha and Steve, just because they didn't have iron armour, they weren't gods or basically invincible, besides Natasha is like my sister and I'd die before I saw her hurt. Stupidly I was so busy watching my team I forgot to watch my own back, three aliens snuck up behind me on the rafters and all I heard was Thor's yell of

"Clint!" before the ground suddenly moved closer, or I fell closer to the ground. I managed to reach up and grab the edge of a beam with the tips of my fingers, the aliens stalked closer to me and I contemplated letting go, before I moved though Natasha swung up and knocked one of the aliens straight to the ground. She twirled gracefully and kicked the second straight in the chest and then slammed her wrist into its neck sending it spiralling to the floor. She managed to twist the last ones spear so she had in her control and stabbed it straight through the heart, it followed the others. She then reached down towards me and grabbed my hand and pulled me up, just. I hugged her before she jumped back down and began fighting again, we were a team and we watched each other's backs.

Steve: 

I pushed my shield into an alien's chest and kicked the next ones legs from under it, one hit me from behind with the base of its weapon, I hit the floor but managed to hit it away when it stood over me. Natasha kneeled next to me her eyes filled with concern…and was that fear?

"Steve are you ok?" her voice was frantic as she glanced behind us at the remaining enemies, who were gradually creeping closer.

"I'm fine, that didn't hurt, Nat are you ok?" I was worried now she seemed panicked; I sprung to my feet and grabbed her hands forcing her to look at me.

"Steve…I'm scared" it genuinely broke my heart to hear her say that, she was fearless usually, but then again this wasn't usual circumstances.

"Nat, you'll be fine, we'll be ok, I promise you" I made her look deep into my eyes. She nodded slowly and then quickly, so quick I didn't even have time to react, pressed her lips to mine. The kiss left me tingling and ready to fight again, I watched as she sprinted away and began slicing aliens.

God I love her.

Natasha: 

I glanced around and noticed things weren't going that bad, I mean I have no idea what's going on with the hulk or Loki, but the amount of aliens seems to be decreasing, and although my team all look a complete mess, they're all breathing. I sensed something come up behind me so I spun around and ducked down so I was lying on the floor, if I hadn't I would have died. I managed to kill it and struggle to my feet, but before I could react I was slammed into the wall behind me, I moaned out in pain and fear as the alien raised its spear to stab me in the throat. I shut my eyes tight and thought of Steve, I heard a distant yell. I noticed another alien come up behind the one pinning me to the wall, well this is it, I thought sadly.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared from my throat and my eyes shot open to see Thor angrily hitting it, the other one still advanced on me while I was gasping for breath. I tried to get up quickly but my movements were slow, before the alien could even touch me Tony flew straight into it and pushed it away, the power from his suit sending it flying.

"Thanks" I gasped as they both grabbed my arms to pull me up.

"You ok Little Red?" Tony asked his face plate staying closed but I could hear hints of concern in his voice.

"Yeah he just got me in the throat I'm fine, but seriously is this gonna be over soon? Because I'm not sure we can keep this up" Thor nodded as he confirmed the hulk had smashed Loki.

Hulk: 

Hulk smash puny god.

The avengers (minus Hulk who had gone off to turn back into Bruce) piled into the empty assembly hall to watch as Loki struggled underneath the weight of Thor's hammer.

"So what do we do now?" Clint asked his voice was tired; he was leaning on one of the chairs as he glanced around at his team.

"I called Fury and he said he would come and deal with Loki but we have to stay here until he comes" Tony informed him; they all nodded and began to sit down. Thor lifted his weapon off the smaller god no-body argued because by the state of him it didn't look like Loki could even sit up. Steve slid to the ground and pulled Natasha down with him so she was nestled in his lap, although he did it discreetly everybody noticed he was checking her for injures, she would've argued if she wasn't doing the same to him. Bruce walked in then, he had a spare shirt he must have found from one of the exploding lockers and a set of gym shorts.

"Hey guys, is everybody ok? Anybody injured?" he asked his eyes scanning over the other teenagers, who no longer looked like heroes but like sixteen year olds.

"I think everybody's ok, so what shall we do tonight?" Thor asked his loud voice quieter with exhaustion. Natasha mumbled into Steve's warm chest,

"Sleep" Bruce chuckled and nodded his head, but Tony shouted

"No way Brucie, Spidey we should get a takeaway and DVD but what should we watch?" Clint grinned suddenly and yelled out,

"Horror film" Natasha groaned but nodded all the same, the others laughed just as Fury walked in. He glanced at a passed out Loki on the floor and shook his head in disappointment.

"You can all leave now, we'll take care of the clean-up" his voice was angry as he looked around at the nearly destroyed school. One more word fell from his lips as the avengers trudged out.

"Motherfuckers"

**Lol, couldn't resist putting that in at the end, sorry if you're sensitive to language, next chapter is the last one I think. Please review…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, followed. IMPORTANT: TiffOdair is writing an epilogue to this story so check it out I definitely will **

Natasha stepped out of the warm shower her muscles were relaxed from the steaming water, as soon as they had all returned home Steve had let her in the shower first. She rubbed her hand across the mirror that had fogged up, she looked at her reflection and sighed softly, she was lucky she really was. Her hair was slightly damp but it had curled softly, her lips were soft and eyelashes long the only thing that ruined her complexion was the cut running along her cheek and the bruise on the end of her eyebrow. Damn aliens.

Steve was waiting for her on the bed, he had his arms behind his head and eyes shut, Natasha thought he was asleep so she tip-toed over to the dresser to get her pyjamas. As she passed the bed Steve's arms shot out and encircled her waist softly and pulled her to the bed, he made sure her towel didn't fall down, not that Natasha minded. She was sat in his lap now and was kissing his neck and he growled in her ear. He turned his head and captured her lips and pushed her so she was lying on the bed underneath him.

"You wanna…?" she asked suggestively raising her eyebrow; he smiled into the kiss and whispered into her lips, the words mingled together in a mix of passion and love.

"Yeah but are you sure you want to?" he replied although he already knew the answer. She just nodded and he leant back down to pull the towel slowly off her body and trailed kisses up her stomach back to her forehead, the battle from that day was the furthest thing on their minds.

"Hey guys are you two ok in there?" Clint shouted through the door shooting worried glances at the other guys behind him.

"Just open the damn door, they could be hurt" Tony said pushing the door open softly and stepped in his fists clenched as if waiting for an attack. The others followed him in and quickly realised it was not an attack. Natasha was lying basically on top of Steve who was holding her tightly and didn't show any signs of letting go. Natasha was wearing one of his shirts whereas he was shirtless, she had short shorts on and he had sweats on. It was nice to see them so relaxed. He was stroking her head unconsciously and she was snuggling closer to the warmth of his body. Thor sighed softly and reached for the blanket and draped it over them.

"So are we not watching a film then?" Bruce asked stifling a yawn still watching the young couple.

"No we are" Steve said shocking the others who had assumed he was asleep "just give us a minute" they all agreed but didn't leave, it was warm and safe inside the room.

"Can't we just sleep" Natasha managed to mumble out from under the blanket and Steve's chest. The guys smiled at her but shook their heads and Bruce muttered,

"No team bonding sorry Nat you're stuck with us" she laughed softly but didn't open her eyes. "Well come on then" Bruce continued spurring everyone on to move, before Natasha could move Steve just picked her up barely jostling her and held her in his arms, she didn't complain and kept her eyes shut and head resting on his shoulder. The others appreciated how much he cared for her and how much she trusted him; they really were a great couple.

Once everyone was downstairs, Clint, Natasha and Steve settled themselves on the couch, Bruce in the armchair and Tony and Thor on the floor covered with pillows and blankets.

"So what are we watching?" Clint asked and then the usual round of arguing commenced until it was decided horror was the best way to go to keep everyone awake, then The Cabin in the Woods was agreed on as no one had seen it.

Natasha jumped every time something happened which made everyone else laugh; nonetheless she was drifting in and out of sleep her head on Steve's lap and legs draped over Clint who was rubbing them gently. Tony and Bruce were both in and out of consciousness as well; somehow Clint, Thor and Steve managed to stay awake even though they weren't following the film.

Against all their efforts after five minutes of the film ending everybody was asleep. In the night all the avengers had ended up on the floor as a tangle of limbs. Thor was on the bottom, Steve next to him they created a type of base. Tony and Clint filled the gaps and Bruce and Natasha were draped over them all, it was safe, they were protected.

None of them dreamt of aliens and insane gods that night, instead they all dreamt of hulks, super soldiers, spies/assassins, iron men and gods of thunder.

So in short they dreamt of the avengers, their friends, their family.

**And we are done! Reviews are still appreciated! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, I just needed to let you all know that there is an epilogue to this story ok? It's by TiffOdair just check out her profile and you'll see it, seriously it's a great story but she does need more reviews/followers so please check it out because you will love it, I do **** Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter x**


End file.
